notanotherdndpodcastfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 85: Rogue Gods (The Hellfire Chronicles)
Rogue Gods '''is the eighty-fifth episode in the series and the ninth in The Hellfire Chronicles. The Band of Boobs join their allies and hatch a plan to deal with Akarot's "hollow goddies." Hardwon becomes Ulfgar's wingman, Moonshine feeds an army, and Beverly faces his nemesis yet again. Plot Synopsis '''Back In Bahumia Akarot, now dismantled in hell, takes to the material plane in the form of three rogue gods. The Boobs, alongside Alanis, exit hell in suit, landing in the Whisper Wood just outside Gladeholm. There they find Crick Elves have settled and encounter Cooter and his wife Sparilla at their new house. The Boobs question them about the rogue gods, but they are unsure as to where they are. After thanking Pendeghast for sending them back to the material plane, The Boobs sleep in Cooter’s guest room and Alanis heads into the city to fill in Erdan and the high elves of what happened in hell. At night, Moonshine prepares a hero’s feast and convinces Cooter to join them at war. The War Room The Boobs head to Gladeholm after a long rest and are quickly ushered to the war room at Gladeholm’s castle. There they reconvene with Erdan, Maw Maw, Jolene, Lucanus, and Ulfgar after having been split up with them when the Astral Keep exploded. They discuss their next moves over a large map of Bahumia, marked by the current positions and occupations of the belligerents. According to her research, Alanis deduces each of the hollow gods to be: Juiblex, Fraz-Urb’luu, and Tarrasque. She makes note of Thiala too, who is currently lying in wait in an unknown location. Lucanus and Erdan give Moonshine the Thinking Cap at her request, and the group begins splitting up their attacks. Jolene decides to go to Hill Holm in order to prepare the city for a possible attack from Asmodea. Ulfgar and Alanis decide to rally the troops at Irondeep against The Chosen and the Juiblex. The Boobs decide to head north to defend Frostwind, but first head to the university to ask Mavrus to come along with them. Paw Paw runs off while The Boobs convince Mavrus and comes back with Apple Scrumper. Frostwind's Final Effort Alanis teleports The Boobs, alongside Mavrus, Apple, and Cooter, to the top of Frostwind's wall in preparation for the impending Tarrasque attack. Here the frost dwarves and winter wolves have gathered to set up their defenses against the rogue god. The Tarrasque appears outside Frostwind’s wall with undead giants, and it wages war against the army and The Boobs & company. The battle rages on, until Hardwon drops Beverly, leaving him near death at the feet of the Tarrasque. Music and Sound Effects * "Crackling Fire" by sagetyrtle at Freesound.org. * "Medieval Marching and Chanting" by Yap Audio Production at Freesound.org. * "War Drums" by Taira Komori at Freesound.org. * "Rumble" by Tim Kahn at Freesound.org. * "A Wizard Tournament" by Emily Axford. * "Gladeholm" by Emily Axford. * "Blessings of the Elementals" by Emily Axford. * "Qwiksus" by Emily Axford. * "Lucanus Aer'tea" by Emily Axford. * "Escape Smuggler's Bounty" by Emily Axford. * "Unknown Tome" by Emily Axford. * "The Valiant Ol' Cobb" by Emily Axford. * "Deal with a Devil" by Emily Axford. * "Wish Stones" by Emily Axford. * "Alanis" by Emily Axford. * "Demigod" by Emily Axford. * "Into the Fire" by Emily Axford. Quotes Quote 1 “They call me the betrayer, but maybe the only thing i'm betraying is what a nice guy I am.” - Pendeghast Quote 2 “Cooter, I once heard that in times like these everyone needs to go to battle, even old men.” - Moonshine Cybin Quote 3 “Yes, indubitably so.” - Ulfgar “I think you’re cool. Just talk how you talk, it’s cool. You’re a super smart battlemaster, you know your way around a battlefield. Just be yourself” - Alanis “Yeah, no uh, I was doing that, I say indubitably all the time.” “Well put, well put sir. I was gonna say indubitably myself!” - Hardwon “Thank you, thank you Hardwon.” “I was gonna say indubitably myself.” “This is how Hardwon and I talk.” “Indubitably. Forsooth my good man.” “Yeah, I’ve heard Ulfgar say indubitably a bunch of times.” - Moonshine “Hmm, indubitably. Yeah.” - Jolene “Mmm, quite right.” - Hardwon “Everyone! It’s fine! Everyone’s smart here, that’s why we’re all here.” - Lucanus “We’re all indubitably smart!” Trivia * Apple Scrumper always carries a perfect leaf with her. * Sharing spit is a Field Elf tradition. External Links * Headgum * Spotify * NADDPod Subreddit Thread Category:Season 1 Category:The Hellfire Chronicles